Yes
by MARVELous life
Summary: The joy of an engagement mixed with living with the Avengers. It takes a true hero to make it. Thankfully, Tony and Pepper have what it takes. Movie-verse, post Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. First things first: THANK YOU! The reviews, favorites, alerts, that kind of stuff has been filling up my inbox and I simply can't thank you readers enough! It simply makes my day to open up my email and see all of the virtual love from you guys!**

**Second: This is pretty much the sequel to That's Not How You Spell It, the title of which will be changed to Spelling immediately after this is posted. It's not exactly how I wanted it to be, but I wanted so badly to get the proposal in somewhere, and it wasn't even long enough for me to consider it a ficlet, so I turned it into this story! And just a heads up: every Avengers fic that I write from now will be taking place after Spelling. Sorry for the long author's note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Tony and Pepper would be engaged in the movie! A hope for Iron Man 3, maybe...? (YES IRON MAN 3 IS A GO! I FOUND A FEW REAL PICS OF THEM FILMING!)**

* * *

Pepper Potts entered the elevator at Stark Tower at promptly 5:47 – the same time that she did every day, unless something had gone totally wrong at work. She pulled out her Blackberry and began to check her email. She pulled open the most recent one, received at 5:31 P.M. from Vanity Fair. The magazine wanted to run yet another article on Tony Stark. Thankfully, Christine Everhart would not be conducting the interview or taking any part in the publication of the article.

The email contained a large set of questions that they would like to ask Tony. Pepper scrolled through it and mentally crossed out the questions that would not be allowed to be asked. Questions that had to do with the power source for the Iron Man, the top ten floors of Stark Tower, details regarding more than just the surface details of the Avengers, and other types of questions were quickly removed from the list.

Pepper sighed as she reached the last two questions. She should have expected this one. Although she hated the question, she decided that she would leave the decision of keeping or cutting it to Tony.

_Rumors have been swirling about you being engaged. Do you confirm or deny these rumors?_

_ (If the rumors were confirmed.) To who are you engaged?_

Pepper was forced to pocket her phone as the elevator doors dinged open on one of the floors of the tall building. Thankfully, it was the right floor. She would never forget the time that she and all of the Avengers rode up after dinner out – Thor, in his fascination, had decided to press all of the buttons. Seeing as Tony was adamant about not installing stairs, all seven of them had been stuck watching the elevator doors open and close on a different floor every thirty or so seconds until they reached the desired floor.

Needless to say, Tony and Pepper's plans for that night had been effectively delayed.

Pepper stepped off of the elevator and made her way into the wide room. Tony appeared at her side within a few seconds. They had made a habit of this. Pepper would reach the top floor every day by 5:48 and Tony would force himself out of one his many new labs to greet her.

He gave her a kiss and took her hand, smiling as he ran his thumb over the cold metal of the simple but elegant ring resting on her ring finger. A true symbol of love. He could remember in clear detail the night that he proposed.

_"That's not how you spell 'Potts'." Pepper motioned to the holographic display. "You got two of the letters right, but they're not in the right spots," She continued to joke. The side of the tower read 'Stark'._

_ "Is that so?" Tony asked slowly. His heartbeat sped up a bit as he stuck his hand in his back pocket. He knew that he was making the biggest – and the best – decision of his life as he removed his hand, taking with it a small, black velvet box. _

_ "Yes, that is so." Pepper turned to better banter with Tony. Her eyes immediately caught the black velvet box and her next sentence stuck in her throat._

_ Doing things traditionally but in the Tony-est way possible, Tony slipped onto one knee, opened the box to reveal a simple gold ring, and pushed it in her direction. "So, Pepper, do you want to marry me?" His eyes latched onto hers, and Pepper saw a hint of worry in Tony's eyes, while he saw pure joy replace the teasing look in hers. _

_ "As completely unromantic as that was, yes, Tony, I will," Pepper said as a smile bloomed across her face. She slid the ring onto her ring finger while Tony stood up._

_ "Thank God. That would have been _really _awkward otherwise," he said, hiding just how relieved he was. _

_ "Shut up, Tony." Pepper took his face in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss._

_ "What do you have to say about my spelling now?" He mumbled against her lips._

_ Pepper laughed and said, "I thought I told you to shut up." _

From following Tony's gaze to her ring, Pepper could guess what he was thinking about.

"I like that night, too," she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So I take it that you remember what happened that night?" Tony whispered in her ear, his voice low.

"Well, I know that it started like this." Pepper reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a deep kiss.

Tony responded by encircling her waist with his arms and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He backed her into the couch where they sat down, Pepper in Tony's lap, without breaking the kiss.

Before they could get any farther, a voice broke the silence. "Hey." Natasha entered the room, heading for the mini kitchen area in the far corner. Pepper abruptly broke the kiss and blushed, but Tony refused to remove his arms and allow her to move off of his lap.

"Really bad timing, Tasha," Tony called.

"Yeah, well, this place stays PG until the rest of us are sound asleep," Natasha said as she grabbed an orange and began to head back the way that she came.

"I own this place!"

"Then soundproof it!" With that, Natasha exited the room.

"Ignore her," Tony said. He moved to kiss Pepper again, but she placed two fingers on his lips to stop him.

"You have interview questions to go over," Pepper said. She grabbed her Blackberry and re-opened the list of questions from Vanity Fair.

"It can wait."

"No, it can't. The interview is tomorrow. Read – you know the drill." She pushed her phone into his hands and watched expectantly for him to start looking at the questions.

" No, keep this one. I can have some fun with that one," Tony said as he read one of the questions that Pepper had crossed out – _What do you and the rest of the Avengers do in your spare time?_ Glancing over, Pepper made a mental note to start preparing statements to counteract anything crude, revealing, or just plain awkward or offensive to the team that Tony may say in response as a joke.

He continued to read through the list until he reached the last two questions. "Keep them. I'd like to answer those," he said.

"Positive?" Pepper questioned, locking eyes with him.

"Absolutely." Tony leaned over and kissed her, compensating for what had been interrupted earlier. He reclined her backwards so that she was lying on the couch.

"I thought Nat told you to keep it PG."

"Can it, Barton. I'm allowed to make out with my fiancée in my house."

"And when did 'fiancée' happen?"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, favorite, alert it, anything to let me know your thoughts! Keep on the lookout - this is a two-shot! **

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here be the final chapter of this two-shot known as 'Yes'. You guys have a fifteen hour car ride and a boat to thank for this chapter, plus another Avengers fic that's going up tomorrow. It's... not as happy as this one. Very angsty. Sorry. But for now, be happy and enjoy some cuteness and attempted humor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything Marvel (gigantic tear). I also do not own the card game known as 'Rich Man, Poor Man', although it is so much fun!**

* * *

"And when did fiancée happen?" Clint questioned.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you don't know, considering you seem to spend all of your time sneaking around in the vents like a rat," Tony snapped. He was rather ticked off after having been interrupted for the second time.

"Stark, we need a deck of cards," Natasha announced as she strolled back in. She sent a pointed look at the couple on the couch that clearly said 'PG. Now.'

Underneath Tony, Pepper squirmed. She was clearly uncomfortable with the position that they were in while the attention of two people was focused on them. Tony sighed and sat up, deciding to finish later what had been started just a minute or two ago. Pepper quickly followed suit, keeping her right hand in his left one.

"Why do you need cards?" Tony asked. "You're not allowed to gamble without me." He made no move to release Pepper's hand.

"We're trying to play 'Rich Man, Poor Man'. So we need cards," Clint explained.

"You don't need cards. We can play that right now," Tony said. Pepper sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

At the slightly confused looks from Natasha and Clint, Tony continued. Pointing to himself, he said, "Rich man," he pointed to Clint, "poor man."

Natasha gave a small chuckle. You couldn't argue with the man's logic and quick thinking.

Clint changed the subject. "Seriously, Stark, when did fiancée happen?" He turned to Natasha. "Did you know about this, Nat?"

Natasha looked to Pepper's free hand, noticed the expensive but simple golden ring resting there, and put the pieces together in her head. "They're engaged? Well, actually, it's about time," she said as if the couple wasn't in the room at all.

The rest of the team chose that moment to walk in.

"About time for what?" Steve inquired.

"Stark finally grew up and proposed to Pepper," Natasha said. Oddly enough, she quirked her eyebrows at Steve and Bruce.

"Dammit," Bruce muttered. He rummaged around in his pants pocket for a second before producing a ten dollar bill, which he handed to Natasha. Steve mimicked his actions, sans cursing.

"Woman's intuition always trumps the soldier and the science bud," Natasha said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"I didn't think that agents qualified as women – especially not triple agents," Tony said, reminding her of two years ago. Natasha shot him a glare.

"You had a bet pool going?" Pepper asked, her tone making sound much more like a statement than a question. This time, it was her turn to glare.

"Uh, yeah," Bruce said a little hesitantly.

Pepper sighed. "You all need to stop spending time with Tony." From the way she looked at the three, they knew that they were off the hook.

Thor broke in with a question of his own. "You say that Stark proposed to her. What did he propose?"

Sometimes, Tony wanted to take the guy's hammer and whack him hard on the head with it until he understood American culture.

Steve took pity on Thor, seeing as he understood what it felt like to be displaced. Although Thor wasn't from a different time, he had been royalty on Asgard and was probably used to different types of proposals.

"Marriage. He proposed marriage." At Thor's still slightly confused look Steve continued. "You know, when a guy asks the girl he loves to marry him? Stark did that and Miss Potts said yes."

"What of arranged marriages? You do not have those here?" Thor asked.

"Not in many places," Pepper told him. "Are there arranged marriages in Asgard?"

"There used to be. But the concept of proposing was never touched on in my studies. I was focused mainly on fighting, training for my time as king," Thor explained.

"Did they teach you 'the birds and the bees'?" Tony asked. Except for Thor, the team members and Pepper winced slightly, remembering those oh-so-awkward classes.

"No, they did not. What is this lesson of?" Every person that was standing took a step back, as if to say 'not it!'

"How about we just go play cards," Natasha quickly filled in the silence. The people around her nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Stark?" Steve turned to the man on the couch with his soon-to-be bride. His eyes asked two questions: _do you want to join?_ And, _where are the cards?_

"Cards are in that drawer right there. Knock yourself out." Tony motioned to the kitchen drawer that contained pens, magnets, and other things.

Clint, being the closest, grabbed the cards and led the team out and back to the room that they had been in before the previous discussion.

"Hey," Steve called before walking out. "Congrats, Stark." Tony nodded his thanks. Things between him and Steve were still slightly awkward.

"You sure that you don't want to join?" Bruce asked.

"Nope." Tony stood up, taking Pepper with him as his hand was still grasping hers. "I've got a much more urgent matter to attend to." He smirked. Bruce and Steve both groaned.

"Someone find some music and turn it up _loud_," Steve called after the three that had already left to play the game.

"Stark, I told you, PG!" Natasha shouted.

"Deal with it! It's my house, I do what I want," Tony called back.

Bruce and Steve left to go help find some loud music as soon as possible.

"Shall we?" Tony turned to Pepper.

"We shall," she responded.

Keeping hold of her hand, Tony led the way down a different hall, whispering sweet nothings in Pepper's ear the whole way.

Tony realized that, even with the others wandering around, life was great. For the first time in the playboy's life, he couldn't wait to say 'I do'.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, favorite, whatever you please - I'd love to know your thoughts. Until next time, I leave you with this: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! :D**


End file.
